


Be Serious

by RowanSilverwolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Cheeky, F/M, Humour, Innuendo, Misunderstandings, Overheard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf
Summary: Rose overhears something she thinks she really shouldn't have! Five minute fluff filler! Can be Nine or Ten, depends on which one you fancy most really and who would get on best with Jack!
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Be Serious

Jack you can't be serious? That's Huge!"

"Aw come on Doc, it'll be fun!"

"But…but…It'd never fit!"

"You don't know that unless you try"

"Trust me I know!"

"Well what about your time lord technology?! You know, bigger on the inside"

"Believe it or not Captain there are something's that doesn't work for and this is one of them."

"Well that's just bad planning. At least let me try?"

"And what would I get out of it if I did?"

"I thought that was obvious!"

"And what will you do when I'm proven right, and it doesn't fit?"

"Be sorry but pleased I've tried?"

"Nope, no way. No how is that getting anywhere near here. I'm telling you it won't fit so there's no point in even trying."

"There's every point…"

"Nope"

"But it might…"

"No and that's my final word."

"Spoil sport."

"Maybe, but also realistic! I'm sorry Jack. It really would have been fun."

"Really, really fun!" Jack corrected as the Doctor left.

Walking into the corridor he hid his grin as he bumped into a very pale looking Rose.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at her oddly.

"I …er …..I just…..yeah I'm fine."

The Doctor frowned. "Oohhhhaky. Well if you want me I'll be under the control panel."

"Okay," Rose squeaked as he walked away.

Walking into the lounge she carefully eyed Jack who was pouting. "Rose can you have a word with the Doctor? He listens to you."

"About what?"

"You okay, you look ill?"

"No, I'm fine, really. Just a little tired."

"The Doc been wearing you out too huh? See this is why you need to talk to him. If he'd just let me do it we'd all be a lot fitter, if you could get him to relax and let me try..."

"Stop!" Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Look what you two do in your own time is entirely up to you but do you have to parade it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You…I….I don't know, what are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to convince the Doctor to get a trampoline but he says it won't fit 'cause it comes fully assembled. Why what did…?" A smile crept across Rose's face as all the colour returned to her cheeks with a bit more besides. "Rose Tyler you filthy girl!"

"Well you should have heard the pair of you form outside!"

"As if that would ever happen! I'm not his type! For a start. Oh Rosie, Rosie, Rosie." Jack began to chuckle and soon the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh.

"What's going on?" the Doctor peered round the door and Rose jumped from her seat and past him, trying to leave her embarrassment behind her.

She got but a few feet down the corridor when she heard the Doctor howl with laughter. Jack had obviously filled him in and now he was laughing at her too.

The Doctor ran to catch up with her.

"I never realized you were such a prude," he panted.

"I'm not. Just think something's are best kept private that's all," she shrugged.

"You are a funny soul. Jack can keep on dreaming," he pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "There are far prettier things on board this ship than Jack Harkness." The Doctor grinned and winked at her before returning to the control room. Rose couldn't help the silly grin and blush that graced her face as she bounced off in the opposite direction.

XxXxX


End file.
